Cloud storage accounts allow users to store content items in an online user account that can be accessed from any computing device with a network connection. This ease of access, however, presents a security challenge for various entities, such as enterprise or business accounts, who may be storing confidential or other sensitive information. For example, universal access could make it possible for a user to access their work account from “unauthorized” devices at home. Accordingly, an enterprise user can, therefore, access their work account using devices that their employer may not want them to access their account from (e.g., a personal computer). Accordingly, as people are increasingly relying on computing devices in a wider variety of ways, it can be advantageous to control the ways in which various devices are able to access such remotely accessible accounts.